The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Suntapilavepi.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Verbena cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 1999 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Verbena sp. identified as code T86-99-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Verbena×hybrida identified as code number T85-99-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.